Tae's unborn child
Tae's unborn child is a character from the Vampire Hunter D novel, Pilgrimage of the Sacred and the Profane. It is a dhampir child of the Sacred Ancestor and a human girl Tae. The Reader's Guide confirms who the father of the child, which makes D the half-brother of it. Biography When Tae was ten years old, she was kidnapped by a Noble named Marquis Venessiger and brought to the Castle Gradinia. She has been imprisoned there for eight years. Tae is then freed by Granny Viper who intends to transport her back to her family in the town of Barnabas, but she must get there in 4 days or her family will leave town. When Granny Viper attempts to hire the Bullow Brothers to protect them on the trip due to how dangerous it is to travel through the Living Desert, she changes her mind and decides to hire Vampire Hunter D instead. At first he refuses, but by coincidence, D was going to the same town as they were. They end up following him, getting him to protect them anyway. The Bullow Brothers also have business with the hunter and follow as well. Throughout the journey, Tae was curious about D being a dhampir and curious about what she may have to face. At first D ignored the curious, but eventually warms up to the girl, sensing her need and having good reason for her curiosity. He takes this opportunity to learn what he can about what occurred in exchange for the information he can provide her on him and dhampirs in general. D reveals he knows the girl is pregnant later on after the events of the Moving Forest, which allows her to be honest and more forthcoming about what happened. He makes it clear to her that since it is his child, the child will be no ordinary dhampir. Three days later, the group makes it to Barnabas and Granny Viper sent Tae back to her family. Unfortunately, her presence was unwelcome and she ran away from them. Tae meets up with D again at night and asks to stay with him. He gave her a blanket for her to sleep in, saying it was more for her unborn child than her, which was a way of showing he cares for the child as true family which Tae recognizes and feels grateful for. D states that dhampir children are quite considerate, although there are exceptions. The next day, Tae was given money and a ticket for a coach from D. As they both said their farewells, D while walking turns his back, and gave her a smile. Trivia *The baby's gender and name are still unknown. *Tae's unborn child belongs to The Sacred Ancestor's Direct Bloodline *Ten months and ten days is the amount of time a baby spends in the womb, according to traditional Japanese thinking. In the case of the baby of the owner of the Red Eyes (and Dhampir is in general), the child should be born about six months after Tae noticed the first indications. *It's of note, several years have passed since the events of the story as told by Doctor Tsurugi from Volume 1 to Volume 4, so the child should have had ample time to grow from volume 6 to 20 plus. Category:Characters Category:Dhampirs